


On Attack

by FazedMuttley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Had Writers Block! :(, Just a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Just a joke story about the characters if they were waiting for the match to begin in Kings Row.





	On Attack

Athena was giving the briefing and preparing them for the mission in Kings Row. Not that Widowmaker was really paying attention, she was at the top of the tower keeping an eye on the path outside. She took a quick glance at her team and smiled when she saw Tracer, however she frowned when Junkrat began teasing her.

 

“Still got eyes for the sniper?” he asked with a manic giggle and Tracer frowned giving a stammered “No” which just made him giggle more.

 

“C’mon Jamie, leave me alone” Lena said after a while.

 

Junkrat just ignored her and started running his fingers up her arms like a spider “Look at me, I’m a French spider” he said in a terrible accent.

 

“Jamison grow up!” Reinhardt shouted but the Australian was not deterred.

 

Widowmaker crouched down and activated her visor and smiled down “It is okay Chérie”

 

Tracer looked up at her with a timid smile and gave her a wave and her signature two fingered salute.

 

“Please stop irritating my girlfriend” Widowmaker asked.

 

“Nah mate” Junkrat said with another manic laugh “Too much fun”

 

Lena looked up at her girlfriend, saw the glowing red eyes of her visor shining in the darkness, and watched as her head tilted to the side. Junkrat was laughing and the pair were exchanging banter. When Lena looked around she could see Reinhardt and Mercy waiting near the door for once the mission started, she looked for the final member of their party and found Moira leaning against a column passing examining a small orb of yellow energy.

 

“What you gonna do?” Junkrat laughed again “Give me a Widows Kiss?” Lena’s eyes widened and the others all stopped what they were doing and looked at Widowmaker.

 

“Good idea” Widowmaker didn’t miss a beat, there was a crack of thunder and Junkrat fell to the floor, quite dead.

 

Mercy sighed and pushed off the wall, the room was silent save for the clicking of Mercy heels.

 

“Hero’s never die” she said half-heartedly, Junkrat stood up once again alive but Mercy grabbed him “Now act like one” she pushed him away and returned to Reinhardt.

 

Athena reached the end of her countdown and Reinhardt was the first out followed by Mercy and Moira. Junkrat ran past Lena as she looked up at Widowmaker, the assassin blew her a kiss and turned looking into her scope, the action was followed by several successive shots.

 

Lena approached the door and after just she left the church there was another shot from above followed by Mercy yelling.

 

“Oh mein Gott, Widowmaker!”

 

Lena blinked towards Reinhardt and saw Junkrat face down on the floor behind the Germans shield  with a hole in the back of his head.

 

“Le baiser de la veuve” Widowmaker replied.

 

The mission continued, but now Junkrat behaved.


End file.
